gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Skip (pirat)
Skip – pirat występujący w Gothic II: Noc Kruka. Mieszka w obozie piratów w Jarkendarze. Gothic II: Noc Kruka Khorinis Bezimienny spotyka go niedaleko przystani, na ukrytej plaży w Khorinis. Handluje tam białym rumem, który przywiózł z Jarkendaru dla kupca Baltrama, wymienia alkohol na prowiant dla swojej załogi. Może udzielić informacji na temat miejsca pobytu Dextera bądź zaznaczyć na mapie położenie obozu, jeśli bohater posiada mapę terenów Khorinis. thumb|center|260px|Skip na ukrytej plaży koło miasta Khorinis Jarkendar Skip przypływa łódką przez przesmyk pomiędzy klifami, które blokują tę część wybrzeża. Bezimienny spotyka go w już w obozie piratów. Skip może pomóc bohaterowi w zadaniu zleconym przez Grega polegającym na oczyszczeniu kanionu z brzytwiaków. Pirat jest także związany z misją poszukiwania mordercy piratów Angusa i Hanka. Ponadto zleca bohaterowi zadanie zdobycia dwudziestu butelek grogu. W zamian może dać Bezimiennemu pieniądze bądź magiczny pierścień. thumb|center|150px|Skip w [[Returning 2.0]] Modyfikacje Bandyci Wraz z Angusem i Hankiem biorą udział w transporcie dla bandytów. Rozmawia on z Vincem o wymianie. Następnie wraca do swojego obozu i nie pełni żadnej roli. Przeznaczenie Po zawarciu paktu z bandytami, w imieniu Grega, Skip myśli nad wznowieniem interesów z nimi. Potrzebuje dwóch pośredników. Nathaniel i Jenkins zgadzają się na tę funkcję. Tom również się zgodzi, ale musi znać zdanie Fiska i Huno. Piratenleben Aby Rhen mógł wstąpić do piratów, Skip zleca mu zadanie odnalezienia zatopionego kompasu (chłopak pyta, czy sam nie próbował go wyciągnąć, na co pirat parska śmiechem i pyta widziałeś kiedyś pirata, który umie pływać?). Znajduje się on głęboko pod wodą za kamienną wysepką z kilkoma topielcami. Po odzyskaniu zguby niezmiernie się cieszy, że jego złoty kompas wciąż działa. Dziękuje Rhenowi i wstawia się za nim u Grega. Od II rozdziału może bez ograniczeń zabierać Rhena na statek. W trzecim rozdziale świeży pirat otrzymuje od kapitana róg, którym wzywa Skipa, by ten zabrał go na ląd. Na Wyspie Skarbów zleca portowcowi odnalezienie pewnej błyskotki, którą widział, opływając wyspę. Jest zawiedziony, gdy dowiaduje się, że zobaczył tylko jakiś nędzny kielich. Do końca przygody Rhena nie robi nic poza transportowaniem głównego bohatera ze statku i na statek. The Dark Saga Razem z Gregiem należy do pirackiej załogi, porywającej ludzi i sprzedającej ich w niewolę orkom. Mówi Alasterowi, że jego przyjaciel zamierza się zbuntować i sam zająć miejsce obecnego kapitana. Po ataku na obóz piratów, zamieszkuje w dawnej chacie kowala. Później prosi bohatera o oczyszczenie z ożywieńców starej wieży, która z czasem staje się jego nowym domem. Dalsze losy Po odpłynięciu Bezimiennego na kontynent Jarkendar został zaatakowany przez orków, tym samym Skip został prawdopodobnie przez nich zabity bądź zniewolony. Mógł też uciec z innymi piratami drogą morską. Ciekawostki * W Gothic występuje strażnik o imieniu Skip. * W II rozdziale płynie do Jarkendaru, a mimo to w III rozdziale jego łódź znajduje się ciągle na plaży w Khorinis. * Jest jedną z dwóch osób, które noszą piracką bandanę (takową ma również Greg). * W modyfikacji Złote Wrota jest jednym z trzech piratów z dawnej załogi, którzy pozostali w obozie. Innymi są Bones i Jack Aligator. * W tej samej modyfikacji wraz z wymienionymi piratami, całkowicie zmienia swoje zachowanie względem bohatera. * Jako jedyny z piratów posiada łuk. Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic II: Noc Kruka Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły Kategoria:Załoga Grega ru:Скип (Night of the Raven)